


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by avatardy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Diggle makes a silent cameo in the lair I guess, F/M, Olicity Secret Santa 2015, Oliver is being obtuse, and Felicity is the mastermind that she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatardy/pseuds/avatardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Oliver really should have figured out the clues that Felicity had given to him during the day sooner than he did.</p>
<p>Or: Felicity leaves Oliver clues that hint to her being pregnant.</p>
<p>(Written for the <a href="http://www.http://olicitysecretsanta.tumblr.com/">Olicity Secret Santa 2015</a> .)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Olicity Secret Santa gift to [quiveringbunny](http://www.http://quiveringbunny.tumblr.com/) and since I’m sorting out my fics to ao3 and ff.net just now, I’m posting this here kinda late, when the holiday season's pretty much over already.

In hindsight, Oliver really should have figured out the clues that Felicity had given to him during the day sooner than he did.

There were paint colour charts with colour names like ‘Poppyland’ and ‘Fern Tree’ highlighted next his coffee mug when he went downstairs in the morning to cook breakfast for himself and Felicity. Oliver hadn’t really thought of it as an odd thing, he had just shrugged it off as some kind of project that Felicity was working on at the moment. When Felicity arrived in the kitchen and slowly sipped her coffee, the mug had covered the slight smirk that had graced her lips.

The second clue had been on his desk when he arrived to work: a small box, covered with light green gift wrapping paper. The box contained a light yellow photo frame and a note from Felicity that said: ‘I think that you might find use for this very soon.’

Felicity delivered the third clue to him personally. While they were in the foundry, taking care of their gear because it was a rare quiet night (apparently even Star City’s criminals took a day off from arranging mayhem on the Christmas Eve), Felicity suddenly turned her chair away from her computer screen so that she was facing him.

“Oliver?”

“Hmm?” he hummed and continued sharpening the arrowhead he was working on at the moment.

“You know, this space isn’t so kid friendly…”

“Felicity, we operate in a space full of guns, arrows and other weapons. It’s kind of difficult to make it ‘kid friendly’ ,“ he smiled.

“I know that, but we don’t have a corner for kids… what I mean is that Sara’s not so tiny anymore and what if Lyla and John have trouble getting a babysitter some day and John has to take Sara to his second job here and we don’t have a corner for her to play in safely and without getting close to the weapons…”

Oliver missed the tiny smirk on Diggle’s face that had appeared when Felicity had used plural when talking about kids and that he tried to hide with concentrating on the gun he was cleaning.

“Felicity, breathe. We can buy some stuff for Sara here, if you want to.”

“Okay,” Felicity sighed after a little pause and turned around to continue checking her programs.

It wasn’t until late that night when Oliver and Felicity were back home that Oliver finally figured out the clues that were given to him that day. They were lying in their bed under the covers, snuggled close to each other and enjoyed the peaceful moment.

“Which one do you like more? Thomas or Jack?” Felicity asked while she ran her fingers up and down Oliver’s arm.

Oliver looked at his wife, a confused expression on his face. “What do you mean?”

“As a name. Which one do you prefer? I like Thomas but Jack is a variation of John and he’s like a brother to us both and I’d like to honour him in some way as well. But John also kind of started the whole ‘honour the dead by naming your child after them’ -thing so I thought that it would be nice to…” Felicity babbled, not taking her eyes away from the irregular pattern she was drawing on Oliver’s arm.

Oliver drew in a breath when he realized what Felicity was talking about.

“Hold on… Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

“Merry Christmas, Oliver”, she answered and finally looked up at Oliver, seeing an awed expression on his face.

“You don’t celebrate Christmas”, he noted and pecked her lips.

“No, I don’t but you do. And I took the pregnancy tests two days ago when I suspected that a pregnancy could seriously be possible and Hanukkah ended four days ago so I decided to wait until Christmas Eve to tell you.”

Oliver just stared at her in silent wonder for a while but when he spoke again, Felicity smiled immediately. “I like Thomas as the baby’s name if they happen to be a boy but… are you sure that you want to name our child after a notorious troublemaker?”

“Yes, I am. Because Tommy was your best friend and a good man and that’s what matters to me.” Felicity smiled and reached for Oliver to kiss him. Oliver complied right away, deepening the kiss and hoping that the joy he was feeling would last for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment/kudos/etc. You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.avatardy.tumblr.com/) and [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7237210/) as well.


End file.
